Forrbidden
by brielleheather
Summary: This Is A One Shot that came to me while just sitting here staring at the computer. Hermione Draco Review


Hey guys, for those of you who have been reading Arranged Marriage thanks for trying some of my other pieces. This is a one-shot story and I hope you like it. Review please.

_**Forbidden**_

Hermione Granger the Head Girl at Hogwarts, stood outside of the common room she shared with the Head Boy. She was waiting impatiently for the portrait of a young witch to stop telling her how lucky she was to be paired with the Head Boy, whom the witch called extremely good looking.

Hermione just snorted at this while shaking her head. 'If you like conceded and arrogant guy, yeah the Head Boy is just perfect for you she thought to herself before snapping "Forbidden for the third time"

"Oh, all right, don't go blowing a fuse there missy, just having a lively talk that's all" the portrait answered before swinging open.

Hermione let out a sigh as she walked into the common room. Her day had been going down hill since she had gotten up, had a fight with the Head Boy which resulted in him turning her hair purple. She was fed up with Ron and his wise crack about the purple highlights in her hair because she hadn't had time to change her hair back all the way.

She was walking pass the couch on her way to go up to her room and bury herself in her books before patrolling the halls, when she heard the unmistakable drawl of Hogwarts one and only infamous Head Boy.

"Granger"

She stopped dead still; she wasn't going to take anymore crap from him.

"What in bloody hell can you do to make my life even more miserable than you already have? I doubt that any insult you can give me will be anything compared to all the jokes about my purple highlights, that I have no thanks to you." She said reeling around to face him with a fire erupting in her eyes with the hatred for him came raging to the surface of the usually calm and collective Head Girl.

00000000000

Draco Malfoy took a step back when he saw how angry the Head Girl was.

'Damn thing need to learn to control that temper of hers' before his mind traveled to more sinful thoughts. 'How is it that she looks even prettier when she is raging mad like that? Those amber eyes aglow with a fire fueled by her hatred of me. Why am I even doing this' he thought.

"Bloody hell Granger, control that temper, I was only going to inform of the Head meeting with Dumbledore has been rescheduled for tomorrow after classes."

Hermione blinked. 'Was that really all? No mud blood jokes or insults? Nada, Zip. Wow, amazing. Is this really the Head Boy?' Hermione thought to herself.

'Of course it is 'a little voice in her head screamed. 'Why else is your heart racing and your thoughts keep think about how his lips might feel against yours.'

There was no mistake about it her heart knew it was Malfoy even if her head refused to believe that.

"Well if that is all" she said a little gentler and with that she turned around and headed to her room.

He didn't know what made him do it. 'Oh god, I'm going to hell for this' he thought before pushing all other thoughts from his head.

She felt something grab he arm and reel her around so that she was staring into the misty grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. His face was centimeters from hers when she realized what was happening.

He felt her lips against his and it drove him to kiss her deeper and more intensely. To his surprise he felt her slowly but surly starting too responded to his kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head closer while intently fixed on the feeling of his lips on hers while she ran her hands through his platinum blond hair. She felt his arms snake their way around her waist pulling her closer to him

'I can't believe this is happening' she thought as their lips dueled each other with bitter sweet passion.

'Wow, she can snog I will give her that' Malfoy thought after finally pulling away to catch his breath. Hermione opened her mouth and he saw the look of fear in her eyes.

"Don't" He whispered while looking into the sparkling amber eyes of Hermione Granger. She nodded and looked strangely relived. They would find away to make their way together in their world with their forbidden love. As is the tale of two star struck lovers, in the mist of hatred is their love. For this is the tale of Hermione and Draco.


End file.
